princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Baltladdin
PrinceBalto's animal style spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Aladdin *Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Princess Jasmine *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Genie *Tusky Husky (Krypto The Superdog) as The Sultan *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Magic Carpet *Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Abu *Woog (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Elephant Abu *Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Rajah *Cub Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Cub Rajah *Steele (Balto) as Jafar *Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Old Jafar *The Zillo Beast (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Snake Jafar *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Genie Jafar *Snooky Wookums (Krypto The Superdog) as Iago *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Razoul *The Kritters (Donkey Kong Country) as Razoul's Henchemen *The Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Cave Of Wonders *Roscoe (Oliver & Company) as Prince Achmed *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as The Peddler *The Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Cave Of Wonders *Donkey Kong & Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as The Men Watching Prince Achmed *Diddy Kong & Dixie Dong (Donkey Kong Country) as The Two Hungry Children *Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Fat, Ugly Lady *Scar (The Lion King) as The Apple Vendor *Squeaky (Krypto The Superdog) as The Boy Wanting An Apple *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Gazeem *Dixie (The Fox & The Hound II) as Harem Girl Genie *Kate, Lilly & Princess (Alpha & Omega) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Eve (Alpha & Omega) as The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Rita (Oliver & Company), Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven) & Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog) as Genie's Harem Girls *The Werewolf (Batman: The Animated Series) as Gigantic Genie Scenes *Baltladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Baltladdin Part 2 - Balto on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Baltladdin Part 3 - Balto Fights with Prince Roscoe/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Baltladdin Part 4 - Princess Jenna's Dream *Baltladdin Part 5 - Steele and Tusky Husky's Conversation/Jenna Runs Away *Baltladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Steele's Evil Plan *Baltladdin Part 7 - Balto Arrested (Part 1) *Baltladdin Part 8 - Balto Arrested (Part 2) *Baltladdin Part 9 - Balto Escapes with an Old Tortoise *Baltladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Baltladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Baltladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Humphrey (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Baltladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Humphrey (Part 2) *Baltladdin Part 14 - Tusky Husky Upbraids Steele *Baltladdin Part 15 - Balto's First Wish *Baltladdin Part 16 - Steele Makes his Move/"Prince Balto" *Baltladdin Part 17 - Tusky Husky Rides on Appa *Baltladdin Part 18 - Balto Argues with Humphrey/Balto Goes to Jenna *Baltladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Baltladdin Part 20 - Balto Almost Spills the Beans/Balto and Jenna's Kiss *Baltladdin Part 21 - Balto Gets Ambushed/Humphrey Saves Balto's Life *Baltladdin Part 22 - Steele Gets Exposed *Baltladdin Part 23 - Balto's Depression/Snooky Wookums Steals the Lamp *Baltladdin Part 24 - Tusky Husky's Announcement/Humphrey's New Master is Steele *Baltladdin Part 25 - Steele's Dark Wishes *Baltladdin Part 26 - "Prince Balto (Reprise)" *Baltladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Baltladdin Part 28 - Balto vs. Steele (Part 1) *Baltladdin Part 29 - Balto vs. Steele (Part 2) *Baltladdin Part 30 - Balto vs. Steele (Part 3) *Baltladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Baltladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection